User talk:Danskyl7
Welcome to my talk page! Signature: Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 18:23, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey, sorry I was inactive in the chat, I was watching a video. But I'm back if you want to re-join and chat. MrTeaNCrumpets (talk) 08:01, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hey Danskyl7, This wiki has been lately inactive, but thanks to the message I've remember this wiki despite my commitments to other, larger wikis. I have enabled achievements as you have asked, as I strongly agree it would be a postive move in order to make the wiki more active. If you have any more questions, please send a message to my talk page. I hope you enjoy contributing and editing to the wiki. Happy65 Talk 17:43, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Vacation I'll be on a short vacation soon, so you won't see me in the next few days. Happy65 Talk 08:25, July 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Good work so far Hi, Thanks for your message, and very good work with the Danish club pages and all the other edits that you have made! I would be interested in the idea of adopting this wiki, I've had success doing so with other wikis in the past. The problem is, Happy65 (the admin) edited a page yesterday. Based on previous experiences, I know that if an admin made an edit in the past several weeks, they will want you to get the admin to say yes. I definitely back your request, but given as I've only made 30 edits, I don't think my opinion will be worth much on the adoption request page. I will, however, message Happy65 like you have done. I worked with him as an admin on another wiki, and I might be able to coax a response out of him. I'll get right on the La Liga page and fix some of those links, as well as continue my work on the Bundesliga and create some redirects. Thanks, [[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 20:10, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply Thanks again, please do what you can for this wiki. You can put your signature here again, i was fixing my message wall. -- 14:03, August 21, 2014 (UTC) La Liga Hi, Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy with preparations for the new school year. I'm not sure what you mean by "confusing links" on the La Liga page. If you could clarify, that would be good. I'll be more active now, and I'll start working on a random league page. Thanks, and sorry for bothering you. [[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 20:11, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, the La Liga linking is confusing because there are different link method being used (probably by the older member of this wiki). There's link with a template like " "and of course the other one is how i usually link page " ". If you wish to fix those link, use " instead like you did in the Bundesliga. I should point out there's a team in different league that need be filling, if your looking for more edits that's the best way to do it. I will be online and on chat toworrow, if you wish to become a chat moderator '(that's all i can give), join me toworrow. -- 23:40, August 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm going to try and get bureaucrat rights and then make you an administrator that way, I've been trying to find a Wikia staff member across chat for days now. There's also another user I'm temped to give the administrator role, and over the years user rights are going to be changed, when people leave, and I don't want to have to ask Wikia staff over so many years. ' Happy65 Talk 06:51, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah about that, well remember that i filled a adortion request? I had to turned that request down because i cannot afford to wait, plus my time to contributed in other wikis are vital. -- 07:00, August 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Do you see why I need bureaucrat now, I can't make you a rollback as it doesn't let me. Happy65 Talk 14:45, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind then. Make sure to keep an eye here. -- 02:23, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, since you're now the only active contributor who have also edited here for some time, could you maybe add the following template to the home page of the wiki. It shows links to other related wikis (so about football). We've already added this wiki as well and you can see it already on a lot wikis. Code: Thank you in advance! 2Actimv talk 09:39, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Actimv, I'm afraid I can't put the template because the main page is currently locked. Only user with Sysop can edit it. I'll try to notify Happy65 about this, and hopefully he's still around. Thanks a lot! -- 10:22, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Oh lol, didn't notice that the home page was locked. Also maybe trying to adopt the wiki if Happy won't reply is maybe an option, without admins it's usually hard to let the wiki grow. 2Actimv talk 15:14, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm truly sorry Actimv, I'm not interested in Adopting this wiki (As you might notice, I recently stopped editing). I'm sure Happy65 will be around someday. :-- 02:32, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah no problem :) 2Actimv talk 07:08, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply:Flag Hey thanks for the help on the flags template, I'm currently trying to put all the FIFA 15 teams for each league as it seems most if not all the leagues are missing the teams for FIFA 15, hopefully I'll have all the leagues done by the end of the day BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 14:03, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome :D --Danskyl7 Main Page Hey, I've been looking at the main page of this wiki and the main image there is the cover for FIFA 14, anyway we can change that to FIFA 15 cover? I already uploaded the cover (FIFA15PS4.jpg) BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 00:11, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, this ? The main page is restricted to all users (Including me), only Admin or high level users can edit that. You can ask Happy65 (seeing he's the only available admin here) to change it. -- 12:14, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Adoption I sent in my adoption request for this wiki, so far I've only gotten an Unofficial response, and basically it said that since Happy has been active in the past 60 days, only he can make me an admin, so I guess I'll just have to wait for an Official Response to see if it can be done BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 23:58, October 26, 2014 (UTC) : I suggest that you wait a little longer until it past 60 days, then reply back through your adoption to tell that Happy65 haven't edited for 60 days. Gud luck :) --Danskyl7 New Admin Hey I just wanted to let you know I have just been promoted to Admin, if there is anything you think needs my attention just let me know, I'll try to do it as quickly as possible, and thanks for your support on me adopting the FIFA Wiki. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 02:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and I'll look into all of those things, I'm currently trying to update the main page, already changed the cover from FIFA 14 to FIFA 15, but I'll Definitly try to look into all those things you mentioned tonight. And as for Bureaucrat rights, I have to wait till Happy is away for over 60 days before I can get them. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 02:48, October 30, 2014 (UTC) New Logo Hey, I recently put up a new logo, just wondering if you like it. Also the international teams, is there a decision on how we're going to do that. Are we going to have it like how it is on FIFA 15 with the tabbers on each confederation or are we going to do it like the FIFA 14 with all the teams in plain site? BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 01:46, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :The new logo is nice, but I see if I can create one myself. As for the International teams, the decision is up to you. :) --Danskyl7 Player Pages Hey I just edited the Cristiano Ronaldo page, I put 2 different Tabbers on it, One with Player Info,Appearances, and Gallery. The other Tabber with player statistics from each year he has been in FIFA. I'm thinking we can use that page as a template for all the other player pages, just wanted to see if you like the layout of it, I need someone else's opinion to make sure it's good. *BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 17:03, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Just updated the Navigation to include FIFA 15, but I had to move the World Cup Category to Other because it kept saying the level 2 menu was too big. I'll try to figure out some way of putting all the titles together, I might just move the titles in the FIFA Football Category and the FIFA Soccer category to just 1 category to make it more simple. Also I'm gonna see if I can fix the main page, to make it easier to navigate, I'm thinking I might make it look a bit like http://nba2k.wikia.com/wiki/Nba_2k_Wiki%7CNBA 2K Wiki with all the titles on the main page. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 12:57, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat I just removed "TigerNose" as admin who hasn't edited in over 5 years, so now the only admins are me, Happy, and the Ippy (the Founder). As for the Rollbacker, I've been online everyday for at least the past 50 days and I haven't seen anyone edit consistently, the only active members currently are Me and you, most of the people I've seen edit just edit 1 thing and go away. As for the Manchester United bad edits, I saw them about an hour after you fixed them, and I left a message on the user's page, user's name was "Anthonyguiness9". But like I said there really isn't anyone who is active at least once a week other then me and you, so I can give you the "Rollbacker" rights if you want. :As you wish :) -- 00:21, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Forums Activated I deleted the rumors page and activated the forums, I'll try and put the forums into the wiki Navigation right now. *Forums is now on Wiki Navigation BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 01:15, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! -- 01:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) League Templates That looks great, I've been currently working on adding Tabbers to the National Team pages, but once I'm done with that I'll try and make a template for each league. Also there are a couple of FIFA titles (FIFA 06, 08, 10, 12, 13) that need a List of teams page, I'm gonna try and get my hands on a copy of each of those titles so I can finish adding those pages. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 03:48, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Messages Hey, do you know if there is any way to change the welcome message to new users, I want to change it from sending people to Happy's talk page and rather send them to my talk page since happy hasn't edited since October 1st, it would be better so they can be a able to reach an active admin, instead of them writing on Happy's talk page since they won't get a reply from him. Thanks in advance BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 12:47, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Goodbye Hey, sorry to hear that you're leaving this wiki, I'll leave the rights on for now until I find someone else to take those roles, because most people that come here stay for less than a week and then disappear. Thanks for all your help. BrickCityBoy89 (talk) 03:49, May 21, 2015 (UTC)